Just Breathe
by MissEliGold
Summary: My version of AFD... Eli and Clare short ONESHOT


**Just like everyone else, All Falls Down pt 2 left me depressed. This is what I think should have happened. Please read and review. =)**

"Eli!" I screamed as Fitz jabbed the knife. Eli gasped and slid to the floor.

I was paralyzed. All I could think about was Eli, lying there, dying. The worst part was, I couldn't do anything but sit there and watch. Utterly helpless.

I felt my eyes burn as tears clouded my vision. I let them roll down my face. Whats the point of keeping anything inside anymore? There's no one to impress. No one is watching. That's when I decided there was nothing left. I slowly lost it. Then, I heard Eli sigh my name. I slowly looked up.

I saw dull, pain-filled eyes where his beautiful emerald ones had once been. I turned away. I didn't want to remember him like that. And that's when I saw it. The blade. That horrible, yet mercifully clean, tempered steel. It was stuck into the wall, right next to were Eli had been standing only moments before. I could see no crimson. I looked down at Eli, and thought I saw a faint smirk on his face.

"Put your hands where I can see them," some officer said as Fitz turned around. As soon as Fitz had the handcuffs on, I rushed over to Eli, and asked if he was all right.

"I'm sorry…" he stuttered.

"What? You almost **died**. This was all my fault, why are you sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Let me finish Clare. I'm sorry for being an idiot. I'm sorry for starting a war with Fitz. I'm sorry for scaring you, and for putting you in danger. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you, and that I can't give you everything deserve. I'm sorry for everything." As Eli talked, I could see his eyes start to water. I had never seen him cry before. His eyes, red and full of hurt, burned through me, right to my soul.

I grabbed his collar, and pulled his mouth to mine. Before, when we kissed in the hallway, it was casual and soft. But I kissed him hard and fast this time. I didn't hold myself back. Eli wasn't dead, and I wanted to be as close to him as possible.

He pushed me back onto the lockers, and I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip. The sensation drove me slightly wild. I opened my mouth slightly, and let him take control. I drunkenly pulled away, and felt his warm breath smoldering on my face. I closed my eyes, and savored the sweet scent of his breath.

"Don't be sorry," I whimpered, and pulled him back to me. I never wanted to be away from him again. I needed him now, and I always would. And if Fitz had hurt Eli, I don't know what I would have done. I kissed him harder. He had to know how much I cared about him. I was ready to prove it to him. I need him to understand that tonight didn't change anything. It only made me realize how much I yearned to have him in my life. I pulled away again, and stared intensely into his eyes.

"Woooahhhh," Eli moaned.

"Eli, I don't want to live without you. I can't. It's too late for that. I need you now. I'm not letting you go. And I want you. The real you. The idiot, the trouble maker, the misfit, the rocker, the nerd, and the sweetheart. I love you Elijah Goldsworthy. All of you." I stopped, and backed away from him.

He sat there, wide-eyed and astonished. He grabbed my wrist, and forced me to look into those stunning olive eyes. I started to cry again.

"Clare, I love you too, that's why I'm done being the troublemaker. I cannot lose you Clare. When I saw Fitz with that knife, all I could think of was protecting you. I refuse to let you go. And I sure as hell won't let some asshole with a knife take you away from me. Because Clare, you are the only thing I've got. The only person who keeps me hanging on. And as Fitz came at me with that dagger, I couldn't help but weep. Not because I was afraid of dying, but I was afraid of leaving, without telling you how beautiful and amazing you are. And I love you… so much."

He pulled me into his chest, and I started to sob as he hugged me.

"So what do you say, you wanna get out of her… girlfriend?" Eli asked.

"As long as I'm leaving with you." I smiled weakly, wrapped my arm around his waist, and we walked out the door into the blue and red lights. Ready to tackle anything, as long as I was with Eli.


End file.
